Mark Kruger
(Midfielder) |number = 9 (Unicorn, Star Unicorn) 19 (Navy Invader) |element = Wood |team = *'Unicorn' (captain) *'White Team' *'Star Unicorn' (captain) *'Navy Invader' |seiyuu = Nakamura Yuuichi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 068 Episode 022 (Orion)}} Mark Kruger (マーク・クルーガー, Māku Kurūgā) is a midfielder and the captain of Unicorn. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin he is a midfielder and the captain for Star Unicorn. He is later revealed to be a member of Navy Invader. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *''"America's star player. He, together with Ichinose, pulls the team along."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"This all-American star player forms a midfield dynamo with Ichinose Kazuya."'' Appearance He has sandy blonde hair and teal eyes. Along with some other players, he is referred to as a total 'hottie' by Rika. Personality He's nice, calm, and friendly to most people. He has an intense passion for his country, America. He is also cheerful and loves to help anyone he knows. Mark is very friendly and hard-working, like when they were playing against Inazuma Japan, he tried hard for his whole team, and for his friends so that they too can go into the finals in the FFI. Also, it is shown that he doesn't give up easily as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Season 3 Mark was first seen with Dylan winning a soccer game when he was playing in episode 68, where he comments that they are coming back. After that, he was seen at the opening ceremony. Later, with Dylan, Teres, Fideo, and Endou, he played a small game of soccer, saying he came to see Endou after Ichinose mentioned him. Together, they had a match against Inazuma Japan. He along with Dylan scored a goal using Unicorn Boost breaking through Endou's Ijigen The Hand. Later, he along with Ichinose and Dylan scored again using Gran Fenrir. Despite their effort, they still lost to Inazuma Japan 4-3. Later, they played against The Empire but failed due to not having Ichinose and also due to Teres's Iron Wall. Even though they are very good, his team still loses to Inazuma Japan and The Empire, because of that his team being disqualified. Then he reappeared again in Japan's area, with Dylan paying a visit to the team along with Teres, Fideo and Edgar. Later, Mark and Dylan play against Makai Gundan Z, by following Kidou to rescue Haruna. During the match, he was roughly tackled by Belial, but completed the pass to Dylan. After they saved her, all of the captains went on a train and said goodbye to Inazuma Japan. The last time he was seen was after watching Inazuma Japan's match with Little Gigant. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin Mark Kruger appeared in episode 22 when American team Star Unicorn arrived to Russia for the FFI tournament. At the airport they met with Inazuma Japan and Spanish team Muteki no Giant. Later everyone were welcomed by the captain of the Russian team, Froy Girikanan who revealed that they all were against the Orion Foundation. It was revealed that Star Unicorn won with Russia 2-1. When Inazuma Japan's members visited them in their campground, Mark and Dylan Keith offered a small game for fun and testing their skills. Pampietta Scoglio announced that hissatsu techniques were not allowed and American coach Mack Scride whistled for the kick-off. Finally it was Japan who won after Endou Mamoru scored a goal. Later some helicopters flew and Mack was unexpectedly arrested by strange people dressed in military uniforms. When Mark was trying to stop them, he was warned not to move and then brutally pushed to the ground. The commander Bahat Descom explained that in order to keep their representative seat, Star Unicorn had to participate in the match with Navy Invader. Although the team accepted the challenge, the match turned out to be fatal for America. Ichinose Kazuya‘s shot was easily blocked by deadly technique Gunji Eisei Phobos which additionally injured Michele Jacks, when he was hit by the laser. Mark couldn’t stand it anymore, he drawled with anger that Navy Invader would pay for what they’ve done. Later they used another tactic Jiraigen which changed the pitch into the minefield and injured all players. Finally Star Unicorn lost because they weren’t even able to move and oppose the crushing strength of the opponent. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! First you must defeat Unicorn on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. Then select him in the machine to recruit him. Go to America's national area. Mark will appear standing at random infront of a yellow car. You only have to battle him one time, however, your team level must be at least level 50 or higher. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Mark, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Dylan Keith *'Player': Gousaki Haeru *'Player': Machi Shiiya After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Mark, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Dream *'Player': Ichinose Kazuya After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Mark, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Classic Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': 3 Color Cones (3色のカラーコーンの写真, taken in the Kogarashi Manor attic) *'Topic': Rockband (ロックバンドの話題, obtained on the second floor of Raimon's main building) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least 10 players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} * }} Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Last Inazuma' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Woods' Inazuma Eleven GO *'GO! GO! Kids' *'Great Inazuma' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Mark and Dylan.png|Mark and Dylan's first appearance. Mark about do a flip.png|Mark about to do a back flip. Mark & Dylan in IE3 op.png|Mark with Dylan in the game. Mark Kruger Orion Tracksuit.png|Mark in his Star Unicorn jacket. Ichinose, Domon, and Mark in Navy Invader Uniform.jpg|Ichinose, Domon, and Mark wearing the Navy Invader uniform. Dylan and Mark -Manga-.jpg|Dylan and Mark in the manga. EL06-11.png|EL06-11. Mark TCG.jpg|Mark in the TCG. Mark in the TCG (2).png|Mark in the TCG. IGS-09-034.png|IGS-09-034. IGS-09-044.png|IGS-09-044. IG-13-017.PNG|IG-13-017. EP-06-015.png|EP-06-015. EP-06-036.png|EP-06-036. AS01-29.png|AS01-29. AS01-43.png|AS01-43. AS01-52.png|AS01-52. AS02-29.png|AS02-29. AS03-39.png|AS03-39. Trivia *He is hardly ever seen without Dylan Keith with him. **The only time he doesn't appear with Dylan is the Inazuma Eleven Strikers cover. *Mark (along with Teres, Edgar and Fideo) has a character song called "Eikou e no Yell!". Navigation fr:Mark Krueger Category:Captains Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters